Xenda Industries
Xenda Industries is the largest defense contractor in the country, based on the island of Luzon in the Philippines. Its main focus is building transportation and weapon systems. Xenda has an entire division dedicated to military equipment, but it does not want to be involved in any conflict (As if, Do you really want to declare war on a corporation?) but it will willingly sell equipment to both sides of a war as long as they pay well for it, although it is strictly prohibited to sell equipment to enemies of Telosia and the Philippines. Xenda also maintains a defense force, the XSF or Xenda Security Force, tasked to protect Xenda's property in times of war. Location The headquarters and main office of Xenda Industries is located in Makati City, the most advanced and modern city in the country. Xenda Yards, Xenda's main factory for ships is located in Nasugbu which is near to Xenda's main port, Manila. The entire aircraft sector including offices, factories and an airfield for Xenda's planes are located in the Bataan province, which lies just across the coast of Manila. Multiple ground unit factories are located across the island. XSF Locations The headquarters of the XDF is located near Xenda Aircraft in Bataan. The main port of the XDN is next to Xenda Yards in Nasugbu. The XAD is also located near to the XDF headquarters. Map of Major Locations *Blue: Main Port *Green: Headquarters *Yellow: Xenda Yards/XDN main port *Purple: Xenda Aircraft/XDF and XAD headquarters Philmap.jpeg Export Rules and Regulations These are generalized guidelines. Should there be something that would benefit the company greatly, it will be put into action whether it follows the regulations or not (Aside from selling to enemy nations) #Goods for the public will almost never be restricted unless it is either deemed necessary or it might bring upon war. #Exports will be available for mostly everything in the military department except ones denoted with no export available, for any reason. These restrictions are general and are for the random browsing nation looking for better equipment. #Sanctions can be placed on nations/organizations therefore forbidding them to purchase equipment, it will be decided by the heads of the corporation. It may be in the form of raising prices for a said nation/organization, limiting the amount of items to be purchased, or a complete embrgo where Xenda will not conduct business with a said nation/organization. The following nations currently have sanctions placed on them: *'People's Cattirian Regime': Military embargo Civillian Department Aircraft Civi aircraft.PNG|XAI C-12 2 seater passenger plane. Libertyone.jpeg|The P-100 is the first jet airliner of Xenda. It is a narrow-bodied airliner with a range of 10,450. Another variant is the P-100ER, which has a range of 11,700km. The picture above is Liberty One, the presidential plane of the Philippines, a modified P-100ER. Military Department Aircraft Military aircraft.PNG|XAI GSA-5 ground strike aircraft. A modified XAI C-12 with 2 pylons mounted under the wings to carry weaponry. The pylon can carry anything from a gun pod to a 500lb bomb. To allow for speedy production, no other modifications were made to the aircraft other than to use a high performance engine. The GSA-5 can be ordered with a Xenda XE-127 Machine gun on either pylon, or with nothing attached so the buyer can attach their own weapons. XF100.jpeg|The XAI XF-100 is Xenda's first supersonic fighter jet. It can achieve a speed of over Mach 1.9 at around 2,400kmh, which is just a bit faster than the F-16. Ground Vehicles, Guns, & Equipment Placeholder.jpeg|Placeholder Ships Placeholder.jpeg|Placeholder Xenda Security Forces The Xenda Security Forces is a branch of Xenda Industries completely dedicated to defending Xenda's assets in times of war. It is divided into 3 branches: *Xenda Defense Forces (XDF). All troops and ground units of Xenda Industries fall under this branch *Xenda Air Defense (XAD). All aircraft in service with Xenda fall under this branch. *Xenda Defense Navy (XDN). The fleet of Xenda Industries. XDF TBA XAD Military aircraft.PNG|The GSA-5 patrols the skies around the XAD base. A Xenda XE-127 Machine Gun is mounted on both pylons. XF100.jpeg|The XF-100 is the main force of the XAD. It is also currently the only supersonic jet in service with Xenda. XDN Agila.jpeg|The Agila-class Destroyers are the first ships in the XDN. Named after the Tagalog word for "eagle", the Agila-class is powerful yet agile. New Xenda Destroyer.png|The Kyamko-class Destroyers are the DDGs of the XDN. Similar to the Agila-class but larger(?) and more versatile as a whole. Locust class CL.png|The Locust-class Light Cruisers are the strength and might of the XDN. The guns are a little outdated compared to those mounted on modern ships, nevertheless, the Locust-class is still the main-stay class of the XDN Sunset Twilight.png|''Sunset Twilight'', only ship of it's class Sunrise Dawn.png|''Sunrise Dawn'' Xenda Transport Xenda Industries also operates a number of passenger ships servicing routes around Philippine waters to earn money in times of low demand for equipment. (Ship prefix: XET) Transport Fleet Serene.jpeg|The Serene-class High Speed catamaran is the backbone of the Xenda Transport fleet. It can achieve a max speed of 70kn, making it the one of the fastest passenger ships in the world. Illusion of the Seas.jpeg|The XET Illusion of the Seas is the flagship of the CSX1-Class of cruise ships, also the first cruise ship of Xenda Transport. Active Routes Category:Corporations/PMCs